Unnamed Delta Quadrant star systems
The following are unnamed Delta Quadrant star systems. Allos's system This star system contained at least two planets. The outermost planet was the homeworld of a pre-warp species. Further in was a planet with an M-class moon. The latter contained a research station on which a scientist from the species researched the Omega molecule. In 2374, a major disaster occurred at this facility. Also in the system was an area of open space with no indications of life or any kind of technology. ( ) Akritiri system The homeworld of the Akritirians, Akritiri, was located in this system. There were no sources of trilithium in this system. ( ) Arturis's home This system, which contained the homeworld of Species 116, was annexed by the Borg Collective in 2374, with hundreds of Borg cubes surrounding the system and assimilating most of its population. Later that year, Arturis attempted to trick 's crew into resettling onto his ship, disguised as the " ", so he could bring them to this system, inside Borg space. His plan failed, and ultimately he ended up on the ship when it entered his home system, without anyone else aboard. He and the vessel were presumably assimilated. ( ) Banea system The homeworld of the Banea, , was located in this system. In 2371, this system was patrolled by Numiri patrol vessels which were known for intercepting ships entering the system. The Numiri government considered it an act of war against them if a ship transported aid and supplies to Banea. The Numiri regarded the system as a war zone. That same year, Voyager was intercepted by a patrol ship in this system. The Voyager was permitted to enter the system after convincing the captain that their purpose in the system was to retrieve one of their crewmembers from Banea. While in the system, the Numiri monitored the activities of the Voyager. This system was located "seventy thousand lights years, give or take a few" from the Federation. ( ) Binary system In 2373, one of Voyager s shuttles crashed on the second planet out of at least five of a binary system. It was considered by the Voyager crew to be outside Vidiian space. ( ) Briori colony system This system contained an L class planet colonized by the Briori using Human slaves. By the 24th century, the Humans had overthrown their abductors and set up a civilization of their own. ( ) Delta Flyer crash site This star system was where, in 2375, the Delta Flyer crash-landed on an M-class planetoid. ( ) Drayan system This system contained Drayan II and its several moons. In 2272, heavy solar flare activity caused electrodynamic disturbances throughout the system. ( ) G-type star system This G-type star system near a large plasma drift contained two inhabited planets on which Voyager detected Vidiian lifesigns. It was in an area with heavy Vidiian activity, as heavy subspace communications and at least twenty of their ships were also detected in its general area. ( ) Garenor homeworld system This system contained the Garenor homeworld, until the species was erased from history by the Krenim weapon ship in 2274. During this action, Annorax monitored the temporal wavefront as it passed through the system changing it. ( ) New Earth system This Delta Quadrant system contained seven planets orbiting a yellow dwarf, the third planet named New Earth after Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay were briefly forced to settle on it in 2372. The system as well as the threat on the third planet were known by the Vidiians. ( ) Next system In 2374, Neelix requested Arturis be aboard in order to repay his helpfulness by giving him passage to the next system. Arturis was granted permission and came aboard, but things did not go as planned. ( ) Nygean homeworld's system In 2377, Voyager picked up the passengers of a distressed Nygean prison ship which was heading back to the system containing their homeworld, thirteen light years away. ( ) Mislen system The inhabited planet Mislen was located in a yellow dwarf system less then five parsecs from the space occupied by the Swarm species. ( ) Moon creature system A Mikhal Traveler claimed to have visited a system which appeared to have at least twenty-one moons, and have discovered that one of the moons was actually a creature, a living being so massive it generated it's own gravitational field and so immense it supported it's own ecosystem. Another traveler, who had visited the system in 2373, expressed skepticism, as his sensors had not picked up anything like that. The asteroids in the system were rich in vorilium, and the crew of Voyager considered visiting it in a short detour. ( ) Ocampa system This G-type star system was described as the neighboring system of the Caretaker's array. Its fifth planet, , was inhabited. ( ) Dream species' system According to a member of the Dream Aliens, this system contained six planets and marked the boundary of their territory. It was located at coordinates 139 mark 42, but the Voyager crew fell asleep as Chakotay talked with the alien. ( ) Qomar system This system harbored the Qomar homeworld and civilization. It was said to be "closed" to other species, but Voyager was exceptionally allowed to visit it in 2376. ( ) Rakosa system This star system was inhabited and consisted of a single primary and six planets. The fifth planet – Rakosa V – was the homeworld of the Rakosans. ( ) Raven crash site This star system, located in B'omar space in the Delta Quadrant, consisted of at least five planets and its primary, a yellow dwarf. In 2356, the crash landed on the moon of the fifth planet. ( ) Red dwarf system This star system, orbiting a red dwarf, was visited by in 2371. It contained an M class planet, Makull's homeworld. ( ) Sakari-colonized system This system in the Nekrit Expanse contained a planet on which gallicite could be found. Upon exploring it in 2373, initially determined the entire system to be uninhabited, although the ship detected an abandoned colony on the gallicite planet. This finding proved to be false; surviving members of the Sakari, the species behind the colony were still present, but hid their presence due to a brief but traumatic experience with mysterious invaders. ( ) Sikaris system This system contained Sikaris, homeworld of the Sikarians. It had a single sun, around which Sikaris revolved at a distance of almost forty thousand light years divided by two and a half billion. ( ) Sobras system The planet Sobras, which contained a Kazon-Pommar settlement, was part of a system in which the Takrit were known to operate. ( ) Species 10026 system This system, located in Grid 532, contained the Species 10026 homeworld and at least three other planets. The system was conquered by the Borg in 2375, and all but four of its 392,000 inhabitants were assimilated. ( ) System allegedly surveyed by the Seros vessel in the system]] According to Dejaren, his crew died from a virus they contracted from a planet in this system. This account was later shown to be false. ( ) Systems aware of Neelix' feragoit goulash According to Neelix, his feragoit goulash was known across twelve star systems. ( ) Systems visited by Hirogen starships A Hirogen warship of which Voyager downloaded the navigational records in 2374 was found to have ninety star systems in the last year. ( ) System with Kazon-Ogla moon In 2371, Voyager visited a system containing the moon Tarok and its primary, while searching for Chakotay. ( ) System with multiple colonies of the system]] A colony in this system was home to one of 's clients. His neighbors in the other colonies, also known to Tau, were described as "a violent sort" by Tau and were apparently a threat to the former colony. ( ) System visited by Tom Paris and Kathryn Janeway This uninhabited star system was where the ill-fated transwarp shuttle ended up after Tom Paris kidnapped his captain, Kathryn Janeway. It contained at least four planets, the fourth having jungles. ( ) Trinary system Voyager passed near a system with a trinary star in 2373, and decided to mark the coordinates as it would be a good reference point for the sector. Harry Kim felt a sense of déjà vu at seeing the star, wondering if they had passed it already. ( ) Category:Star systems